It Takes 90210
by Puppy1Girl
Summary: It’s déjà vu for Claire when she meets the Beverly Hills Alfies Rated T for adult language and very very mild ‘sexual’ references and some drug use. If you think it should be M let me know. More info in prologue. ALMOST DONE WITH THE STORY!
1. Prologue

DA DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Clique, Lisi Harrison, or The Omen(whoops wrong story, but close enough giggle, grin, giggle) So don't sue me. After all people, this is a FANFICTION website

PROLOGUE

Claire was one lucky gal. She successfully got a wonderful acting job, and was able to (nicely) rule the school along with the Pretty Committee. She received amazing grades for her 8th and finial grade at OCD and was loved by everyone. But that was all about to change when something came up. Her father was given another promotion and Claire was given another acting role. Ironically, they were both located in the same place, Beverly Hills(California). Claire was growing up and understood the problems adults were facing and she wanted the best for her father, but she hated to leave her friends after she was just beginning to be the talk of the town.

Her parents were close to broke and desperately needed the money both from her father, and her acting job. After longs decisions and many compromises Claire knew that the right thing knew was to go to California. Massie and the rest of the girls understood(But were a bit jealous) and told her that they were going to miss her. But more surprises were in store for Claire. She was offered a full high school scholarship to one of the best schools in Beverly Hills; she was staring in a big upcoming movie and would be paid a lot of money. And would be kissing a hot guy. And that hot guy was no other than Cam Fisher.

But reality takes a twist when Claire starts to worry about the regular high school pandemonium. Of course she assured by everyone that she'll fit in fine and she'll make tons of friends. After all, she did survive the Pretty Committee and even became apart of them. But what happens when Claire might just happen to meet up with a bunch of bitchy girls who are looking to make Claire's life miserable? Will Claire make friends? Does Cam still like her? And how many people does it take to overthrow a dictator? Read this story about bitches, backstabbing, and well, cliques!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Leaving the LAX Airport for new home)

Claire was the most excited person in the world. In just a few days she would get to attend the most popular school in her town and Cam would be there with her. And probably a whole lot of other hot guys that he wouldn't let Claire even go a hair near to. Claire took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Claire's mom said and turned around from the passenger seat.

"Do you think I'll be ok?"

"Ok in what?"

"Well, do you think I'll be able to survive my freshman year of high school in a new place and everything?"

"Well, it depends. What are you most nervous about?" Her mom said beginning to get a bit suspicious. If Claire meant the boys, then she was ready to pull her out in a flash.

"It's just, well, grades……and teachers….and the people." Claire said as her voice shook a bit.

Claire's mom took a deep breath and looked at her big blue eyes. "Honey, I'm sure you'll fit in fine. This seams like a very nice school and I think you'll make tons of friends."

"I sure do hope so." Claire said and looked out the window. She tugged on her shorts a bit. (Ever since Claire grew out her bangs, this was her new stress reliever)

"Hey mom, when does school start anyway?" Claire said and thought about all of the binders and clothes she would still have to get.

"Two more days!" Her mom said as if to say 'surprise!'

"What?!" Claire said and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Don't worry dear, I got a whole new wardrobe and plenty of binders to last you till college." She said and smiled.

"Thanks mom." Claire said and smiled back.

Claire looked out the window again. She was really tired from the time change. She only got 3 hours of sleep since last night. "Ok, maybe I can just take a_ little_ nap." She thought to herself. She yawned and rested her head on the seat next to her.

"Miss Lyons!" A teacher yelled.

Claire immediately got up as wiped the drool from her face. She could hear all of the people laughing at her. Even Cam.

"Detention is in room 102 today. See you there." The teacher said and handed Claire a slip. She then dismissed everyone and said something that Claire couldn't make out. They then started to burst out in giggles and started to point at Claire. She quickly exited the classroom and to her surprise saw Cam in the hallway.

"Hey." He said with his green and blue eyes.

"Um, hi." Claire said and blushed a bit. "What happened?"

"You're a loser." He said and cracked open a smile.

"Cam? What do you mean? Is this some kind of joke?"

"It's no joke Claire, I'm breaking up with you."

"What?! Cam? Why?" Claire said and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Because Ashley is SO much more hotter than you." He said and pointed to some really tall blonde who had boobs the size of Claire's grandma's.

"Cam? Who is she?" Claire said as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"She's my new girlfriend." He said and pushed Claire into the lockers. The girl looked at her and laughed in Claire's face. Then turned to Cam and gave him some exotic kiss that Claire wouldn't even dare do even if she was drunk.

Claire quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and got up. She then dropped her binder and ran at the girl with full force. "You bitch! Give him back to me!" Claire yelled as more tears poured from her eyes. Suddenly Claire felt someone twist her arm backward.

"Fuck off Claire. You so done." Cam said and let go of her hand and let her fall to the ground.

Claire just stood there crying her eyes out.

"Claire! Claire! Wake up!" Someone said and pushed her a little more.

"What? What happened?" Claire said and opened her eyes.

"You were dreaming." Her mom said and caressed her hair. "You seamed pretty restless. Come on, I'll show you the new house!" She said and squealed.

Claire got out of the car and looked up. There stood before her a gigantic white house with a fountain in the front and grass like you can't believe. There was even a tall white balcony on the 2nd floor.

"Mom? Is this like a hotel or something?" Claire said.

"No honey. This is our house!" She said and pointed at it.

"Wow." Was all Claire said and stepped inside.

"Come on! Come on!" Claire whispered as she heard a dial tone on her cell phone. "Please work please!" She begged and looked at it as if it was God.

"_I'm sorry, but the number you requested…." _

"Damn it!" Claire said and pressed the star button. "This thing only lasts like 2 years." She said and was ready to flush it down the toilet. (Since she was in the bathroom)

"Hello?" A male voice said on the other end. Claire looked at it and gulped. "Oh thank god it's him!" Claire thought and picked up her cell and placed it next to her ear.

"Cam?" Claire said and took a breath.

"Hey Clairebear. How are you?" He said. She could tell he was smiling.

"I'm good. I'm now living at like, Bill Gates house." Claire joked and laughed.

She could hear Cam laugh back. "Oh really?" He said. "Well I'm_ living_ at the Ritz." He said laughed again.

"Oh, wow, that's nice." Claire said and gulped again. Was Cam trying to out-do her? Like in the dream?

"Hey Claire, are you ok?" He said in a worried voice. "You seam a bit nervous."

"Oh, yeah I'm ok." She said and changed her tone. "I just miss you Cam." She said as she looked at a picture.

"You miss me or your gummies?" He said in a sarcastic way.

"Um, both." Claire said seriously. She was getting nervous again.

"Good." Cam said. "Because I got you a whole package and I'll give them to you tomorrow at school. You know, show everyone what where're all about."

"Oh alright." Claire said and giggled a bit. "Sounds ok with me."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(1st day at BHH)

Claire clutched her book bag as she glanced at the paper in front of her. _"Welcome to Beverly Hills High! Your locker is #270. The combo was given to you in the mail a week ago which is the continuation of this sheet. Good luck!"_

"Oh great." Claire said as she looked at her locker. "How the hell was I supposed to know that I would be getting something in the mail that was this important?" She said and banged on the locker. She then looked around to see if there was possibly someone there that could help her. She then spotted a group of girls who seamed to be chatting with a lot of people. "Oh, they look friendly" She said and smiled a bit.

When Claire arrived there she saw one of the girls slightly lifting up her skirt.

"I got it yesterday at Victoria Secrets. It's so silky. Want to feel?" She said to a group of boys and pointed at her thong.

"Um, excuse me. Can you please help me?" Claire said and showed a bit disgust at the thong. Perhaps these weren't the best people to go to for help.

"What kind of help?" Said a tan girl with brunette hair. The rest of the girls giggled a bit. Claire was begging to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, you see I never got the sheet where it tells you your locker combo."

Claire said a bit her lip.

"Well they sure don't send it to rejects." Said another girl with long pale blonde hair tied in a braid. She also had a slight British accent.

"Girls, let's be nice to newbie." Said a tall girl with blonde hair. The same girl who was showing off the thong. "What's your name?" She said and crossed her arms. "And where are you from?"

"Um, my name is Claire Lyons and…."

"Wait, stop right there." Said a girl with wavy blonde hair. "You were in 'Dial L for Loser' right?"

"Um, yeah."

"You played the loser right?" said another girl that looked identical to the wavy blonde haired girl.

"Um, yeah."

"You did a fabulous job." She said. The rest of the girl's giggled.

"Um, thanks. I guess." Claire said. The girls giggled even more, and so did the boys.

"Hey you!" Said a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair to Claire. She was standing distant in the hallway and had her arms crossed.

"Oh gawd, look. It's the queen loser herself." Said the brunette girl.

"At least I'm the of the 'queen' of something." The girl said and smirked at bit. The brunette girl's eyes flashed angrily as she crossed her arms and said nothing. Claire looked at the girl in confusion. "Um, am I in trouble?"  
"No she's just recruiting new members for the geek squad." One of the twins said.

"I think I can help." The curly strawberry blonde-haired girl said and smiled at Claire.

"Please, if this is some sort of trick that's going to humiliate me…."

"No, only those bitches would do that sort of thing." She said and pointed to the group of girls that were dissing Claire.

"Oh Hailey, shame on you. You shouldn't use such bad language around this poor little lost girl. Besides, we were just having a little fun." Said the tall blonde haired girl.

"Fun isn't _making _fun of others Angela." The girl named Hailey said.

"Please let there be a distraction." Claire whispered to herself. She wasn't ready to witness a bitch fight in school, nevertheless on the 1st day.

"Hey Hailey! Get your ass over here!" Said a tiny girl with blonde hair tied up in a bun. Hailey looked at the mean girls one last time and gave them and look. She then turned to the short girl and shouted. "Hey Katie, I found a newbie who needs some help with her locker." Hailey said and smiled at Claire. "Don't worry, I had the same problem when I was new too. I'm Hailey by the way." She said and smiled.

"I'm Claire." She said, still a bit nervous.

"So what's your locker number?" The girl said.

"I think it's #270." Claire said and smiled back. This girl seamed pretty nice and even saved her butt from being humiliated.

"Hey! I'm right next to you!" Hailey said and smiled.

"Hey Hail, is this the newbie?" Said the short girl.

"Yeah, her name is Claire. Claire this is Katie, Katie this is Claire." Hailey said and pointed.

"Hi, how ya doing?" Katie said and held out her hand.

"Um, I'm a bit nervous." Claire said and blushed.

"What? About them?" Hailey said and pointed at the group of girls who dissed Claire.

"Well, kind of…." Claire said and looked at her Keds. She wasn't ready to be treated like crap by a couple of bitchy girls again. But she didn't want to mess with them either.

"Don't worry about them, they're just a bunch of bitches that are desperate for attention."

"Well, they seam to have enough." Claire said and pointed.

"That's the thing about them." Hailey said and whispered. "It's just never enough."

"You _seriously_ weren't going to let her join were you?" Amanda said in her British accent.

"Of course not, but it's always good to make a first impression." Angela replied and took up a tube of blood red lipstick.

"Hey that's not fair!" Said Amber, one of the 'twins' "Your promised us you wouldn't use that until the prom!"

"Chillax Amber, this isn't for me. It's for someone else." Angela said and pointed at Claire.

"It's always the first impression that counts." Said Alexandra (The brunette) and giggled.

"Hey there Cassie." Angela said to Claire once Katie and Hailey were gone.

"Um, my name is Claire." She said and turned pink in the face.

"Right, that's what I said Casey." Angela said, the other girls started to laugh. "Anyway, I'm real sorry about_ them_." Angela said and pointed to the girls.

"Oh it's no problem." Claire said and seamed a bit calmer. Angela then took out her lipstick and pretended to drop it. "Whoops, I better get that." She said and bent down to get it. As Angela was coming up she gently brushed the red lipstick on the back of Claire's pants. The other girls were trying as hard as they could not to crack up.

"There." Angela said and closed the top.

"Wait, you're not going to use it?" Claire said and pointed.

"After it dropped on the floor? Oh silly Clarice, you have a_ lot_ of learning to do." She said and walked off. "See you later Carrie!" Angela called and walked off with her crew. Claire didn't know what to make of it, but she knew they were up to something.

"Hailey, is there something wrong with me?" Claire said and twisted sideways.

"Um, physically or mentally?" She said in a confused tone.

"No, I think those girls did something to me."

"Let Katie check, she has eyes like a hawk." She said and motioned her hand at her. Katie looked up and down at Claire from head to toe. But it only was when she said 'turn around' did the girls gasp.

"Claire…" Hailey slowly said.

"What!? What is it?"

"You have IT."

"What?"

"IT. You have _it_." Hailey said and whispered to Katie to go get toilet tissue.

"Oh great!" Claire said as she walked into the bathrooms.

"Wait a sec…" Katie said as she wiped off the red stuff from Claire's pants. This isn't IT, its red lipstick!" She said and showed Claire and Hailey the residents on the tissue.

"Those damn bitches…" Hailey said and made a fist.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it would come back to haunt me…." Claire said and crouched down with her arms folded.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to get them." Hailey said and cracked her knuckles.

"Hailey no! Not after what happened last year!" Katie said and held her hand.

"What? What happened?" Claire said.

"It's nothing!" Katie quickly said. "Just ask if you can wear your gym shorts for the rest of the day." She said and gave a sympathetic look.

"But then everyone will think I peed my pants!" Claire said as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Honey, this is Beverly Hills. It's like no other. Besides, you'll probably look sexy in them." Hailey said and smiled.

"There _mesh _Hail." Katie said and rolled her eyes.

"Wait a sec….." Claire said. "I have a great idea!"

"But you'll look great in them!" Hailey said seriously.

"And so will Angela…" Claire said and grinned mischievously.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(5 minutes before gym class)

"You sure where're not going to get in trouble?" Claire said.

"Of course we could get in trouble!" Hailey said and giggled.

"Yeah, and it was your idea anyway." Katie responded.

"Yeah, but, I don't want detention!"

Hailey and Katie looked at each other and cracked up so hard they were crying. "Claire, if we get caught where're looking at least a 1 week suspension."

"What?!" Claire said and stopped doing what she was doing.

"Relax, we not gonna get caught." Katie said and rolled her eyes. "Everyone needs a little revenge."

"Oh, come on it's time from gym!" Hailey said and rushed down the steps into the bathrooms. "We'll just stay in here for 2 minuets, which will leave us enough time for us to come back and see it, and give enough time for more people to witness it with us." She said and smirked.

"Ok, I just don't feel good about this…."

"Come on Claire! This time you're going to laugh! And besides, it's not _that_ mean.

"Ok, fine. But if we get in trouble, you're explaining everything to my mom."

"Deal." Hailey said.

"Come on guys! They're here!" Katie said, as her bun bobbed up and down.

The girls walked in, gossiping as usual. They changed into their tops, and slipped on their shorts, and didn't notice not the slightest change. But instead of laughing all of the other girls(Even some seniors) were pointing a whispering to each other stuff like: "That's so cool!", "I'm _so_ doing that next year!", "Those girls have the best ideas!"

"We FAILED!" Katie said and slapped her head. But Hailey and Claire were too busy cracking their butts off. Claire couldn't believe it. Were these girls so desperate for attention that they were actually going to follow them? There were a bunch of teenagers being fascinated over a bunch of girls modeling off mesh shorts with two cut holes on the butt cheeks. How pathetic!

"Hey Angie, nice thong." Claire said and giggled. She could hear Hailey's piercing cackle in her ear.

Angela turned around and looked at the back of her shorts. "Oh, this? I know it's so cute! Thanks for pointing it out Karen." Angela said to Claire. She then walked up to her and went near her ear, but wasn't going to whisper. "I mean, it's the best comment a lesbian ever gave me, if you know what I mean." Angela said. The rest of the girls in the locker room gasped and some giggled. Claire got hot in the face and stared at her. "See you later lesbo…, I mean _Claire_." She said and walked off. For once Claire wished that that time she wouldn't call her by her real name.

"Hey Claire, are you ok?" Hailey said as she caught up to Claire after gym.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Claire said and wiped a small tear from her eye. "Look, I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. I can make it up to you if you want." She said and gave her a sympathetic look.

"No it's ok." Claire said and wiped another tear from her eye.

"Hey, Katie and I will think of the next plan ok?" Hailey said. Claire wanted to say no, but she really wanted to get back at Angela. She gave a slight nod and smiled at Hailey.

"Oh, speak of the devil look who it is." Hailey said loud enough for Angela and her crew to hear.

"Hey Carrie, I'm really sorry about revealing your secret in front of _everyone_." She said in a soothing voice.

"Fuck off Angela." Hailey said fiercely. "You've done enough torturing for one day."

"Oh it's just beginning Hailey." Angela said and flashed an evil smile. "But not for Casey. She's _special_."

"My name is Claire. Not Cassie, not Casey, not Karen. It's Claire." She said with a pissed look on her face. "And I'm not lesbian, I have a boyfriend and his name is Cam Fisher." She said and smiled at Hailey. But Hailey didn't smile back. Instead she just stood there with her hand to her head.

"Oh, well that's cool. Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell everyone the truth. Oh, and if you need any help with your Cam, just let me know." Angela said in a nice voice. "If you don't know us by now, where're the Beverly Hills Alfies. Who knows, perhaps you'll be one of us someday." She said and winked at Claire. "Bye Claire." She said and smiled before walking away.

"That was weird." Claire said and stood their dumfounded.

"That was stupid!" Hailey said.

"Hey gals, what's up?" Said cheerful Katie.

"Claire just revealed her boyfriend to Angela!" Hailey said and practically yelled her head off.

"No way! Does he go here?" Katie said and stared at Claire like she had some remote disease.

"Um, yeah he's coming later in the day." Claire said nervously. "Why what's wrong?"

"Let's just say he's going to be breaking up with you by tomorrow." Hailey said and shook her head.

"Hailey, you don't understand, Cam and I have a really strong bond and I can't bear to be without him." Claire said and looked at her with sorrow.

"Well, if Angela really likes him, then he's a goner. But he she doesn't really care for him, she might just try and piss you off and make you look like a total loser." Katie said. "Don't worry Claire we can fix this."

"Yeah, it's nothing the Beverly Hills Belle's can't fix." Hailey said and smiled.

"What?" Said Claire and looked at the girl's with confusion. "Who are they?"

"It's us silly." Hailey said. "Where're the Betas of the school and Angela's crew, the Alfies, are the Alphas." She explained.

"Um, ok, why is all this group stuff such a big deal?" Claire said, still a bit confused.

"Because, it just is." Hailey said, her eyes then glowed at Claire as she looked at her. "Hey Claire, how would you like to be the new member?" Hailey said.

"Well, I definitely want to be you and Katie's friend but I don't know about all of this group stuff. I'll have to think about it.

"Ok, just keep it in mind." Hailey said and sounded a bit disappointed.

Claire was back at home and scanned through _Teen Vogue_. She admired the fashions and wondered if Cam would like them. "I wonder if he's ok." Claire thought. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. Claire immediately jumped off from her bed and reached the phone.

"Hello?" Claire said very quickly.

"Oh, is this Claire?" Said a teen female voice that Claire recognized.

"Um, yeah, who is speaking?" Claire said a bit nervous and disappointed that it wasn't Cam.

"Claire, it's Angela McAdams from BBH. I got your number from the school directory." Angela said in a chipper voice.

"Oh, hi Angela." Claire said in a lifeless tone. She didn't feel like talking to Angela after what happened. But something made Claire's brain awaken. She could hear a muffled 'click' on the other line. Which meant her younger brother Todd was listening.

"I know your secret." She said in her soothing clam voice.

"What secret?"

"That your boyfriend is _so _cute!"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"You know, Cam. I met him after school. He's _so _adorable."

Claire's head started spinning. What was Angela talking about? Was she Cam's new girlfriend? Claire took a deep breath and decided to play it cool.

"Oh, that's cool." Claire said.

"I know, He's just a smidge smaller than me so when we hugged, his faced pressed up against my boob. Isn't that just so cute!?" Angela said. Claire knew she was just trying to get the best of her, but she was scared to know if all of this was all really true.

"Hey Claire! Hang up the phone mom needs you!" Yelled her brother Todd.

"Whoops, got to go Angela, tell Cam I said hi." Claire said.

"Ok no probs, oh and he has a special announcement for you tomorrow. Which I know of course." Angela said before Claire could hang up. "I mean, that guy told me _everything_!"

All of a sudden Claire herd a long dial tone. "Hello? Hello?" Claire said.

She figured Todd was probably fussing with the phone.

All of a sudden the phone started to buzz and a different number shown up on the screen.

"Hello? Claire?" said a male voice.

"Cam!" Claire said.

"Hey Clairebear, how's everything going?"

"Cam are you breaking up with me?' Claire said and bit her nail.

"Of course not why would you think that?"

"Well, do you know this girl named Angela McAdams from our school?"

"Oh yeah, I met her after school. The boys wanted to introduce her to me and then they pushed us together. It was so gross. But don't worry, I told her everything about you."

"Oh, ok. Well what do you think of her?" Claire said and bit on her nail again.

"Well, she is pretty hot. But I like your personality better. And no one likes gummies like you do Claire." Cam said.

"Oh well that's…."

"Oh, I'm really sorry Clairebear but I gotta go now. My dad's driving me nuts. Talk to you later, bye!" Cam said and hung up.

"What was _that_ all about?" Claire thought to herself.

"Cam is being blackmailed." Todd said and stood in the doorway.

"Mom wasn't really calling me was she?" Claire said and raised and eyebrow.

"Nope." Todd said and smirked.

Claire just rolled her eyes and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(In the halls at BHH)

"Cam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Claire said nervously.

"Um, ok. Like what?" Cam said. He didn't seam like he was in his normal chipper mood. In fact he seamed like he was hiding something.

"Cam, I…"

"Cameron…" Said Ashley's smooth voice from behind. The other girl's giggled as they watched Claire take in an annoyed breath.

"Oh, sorry Claire gotta go." He said and walked off.

"Cam, wait!"

"Look Claire if you really want to break up with me, then just save your voice. I got the message." Cam said and walked over to Angela.

"Cam what are you talking……."

"It's ok Cammy, you can hook up with me later…" Angela sneered. "Now that Claire finally released her feelings about you."

"Released what feelings?" Claire said and but her hands over her hips.

"That you want to break up with him, remember?" Angela said and smirked.

"I never!…."

"Just save me from the humiliation Claire." Cam said and left holding hands with Angela. "I found someone else now."

"Are you sure that's exactly what he said?" Hailey said as she held Claire's trembling hand.

"Um hum." Claire said and burst into tears once more. "I have no idea what he's talking about with this whole 'breakup' thing." She said and wiped her tears. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"It sounds like to me that she set you up." Katie said and pointed a finger. "Maybe she lied to Cam."

"Maybe Cam lied to her." Hailey said and glanced up for once.

"Wait, I think Katie's right. Angela told Cam something about me wanting to break up with him."

"But why would Cam believe her?" Hailey said.

"I don't know. Maybe Angela was really convincing. Or maybe she blackmailed him." Katie replied.

"Well whatever went down, we got to find out." Claire said and stood up.

The girls jumped as they heard the bell letting them know 10 minute break was over.

"Well, we got to get to class know, well let you know if we come up with any ideas." Hailey said and ran off with Katie.

Claire wanted to smiled and tell her friends thank you. But she didn't know how. Not after a time like this.

"Elmahgod, that girl is _pathetic_." Alexandra said as she as the rest of her giggling friends made way for their usually lunch table.

"I know, it's almost kind of sad." Said Alyson, as she fluffed her hair once more.

"I just still coant get oahva how she actulee believed everything." Amanda said and giggled once more.

"Oh look, here comes little miss slut-loser now." Amber said and glared at Hailey.

Hailey immediately spotted the girls and ran up to them with a red-ish face.

"I swear if you don't fix this I'll rip out every strand of your fugly hair right out of your head." Hailey said as she ran up to Angela.

"Fix what?" Angela said playing dumb.

"You practically ruined Claire's whole life just like you do with everyone else's! And what you did with Claire, you're lucky I don't kill you!" Hailey said ready to jump out at Angela and beat her.

"But Cam _wanted _to be my boyfriend. And besides, that was just so bitchy of Calire to break up with him just because she was a lesbo." Angela said loud enough for everyone to hear, and smirked.

"I'm warning you…."

"Look, why don't you just get you're own boyfriend, and then get a life." Angela said and shook her hands like she was shooing away a fly.

"I'm giving you one more chance Angela. Either tell everyone right here and now that you lied, or tell Cam the truth and apologize to Claire." Hailey said and made a fist.

"How about you go fuck yourself, then continue to be a little loser in your little getto mind." Angela replied and licked her lips.

Hailey's face turned bright red. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to protect Claire as much as possible. And that could only be done if she settled it the girl way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(At Hailey's MTDA meeting)

"Welcome to Hailey's MTDA meeting." Hailey said and opened the door.

"What does that mean again?" Claire asked as she walked into the shabby pool house.

"Mission to destroy Angela." Katie proudly replied and left a big smirk on her face.

"Now, Angela has your boy, Claire, and you want him back right?"

"Right." Claire said proudly. She glanced at Katie who she saw bob her head up and down like those things in the cars.

"And we have to fight back." Hailey continued and looked at her two participants.

"Right." Claire responded. Katie was nodding so hard, it looked like her head was actually going to come flying off.

"But we can't just attack, or we'll be crushed. So we have to sneak up on the enemy, then attack them from surprise.

"Or, we can do little attacks, and then prepare for the finial strike." Claire said getting into the whole 'war' theme.

Katie looked at the two girls and fell forward.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok Katie?" Claire asked. Katie just looked at Claire and laughed so hard Claire though her stomach would explode.

"Katie, what did you have today?" Hailey asked. She never noticed her friends strange behavior in ever such a manner before.

"I stopped by that club that had those community service posters from our school. Why?" Katie said and hiccupped.

"Did you eat anything there?" Hailey asked and stared at her wild friend.

"Um, they were giving out these drinks. But don't worry, they were alcohol-free." Katie said, and hiccup-giggled once more.

"Which place was that again?" Hailey said and squinted her eyes like she was inspecting a murder case.

"Um, you know, the one with the frogs." Katie said and started jumping up and down like a bouncy ball.

"Katie you freak! Nothing in that place is alcohol-free!" Hailey yelled so loud that Claire nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Whoopsies!" Katie said and tripped again.

"That girl is insane.' Hailey said and slapped her forehead.

"I'M FULLY TOXICATED!!!!!!" Katie yelled and ran around the room like a nut. "AND I SLEEP WITH A STUFFED BUNNY!!!!!"

"Katie! You just revealed your deepest….wait a minute…" Hailey said and put her hand up like a stop sign. "Katie just revealed a secret, is acting like a lunatic, and doesn't even look to good." Hailey said and pointed to her messy bun on the top of her head.

"Wait your not saying…."

"So if we get Angela drunk, not only will she look like a weird freak, but she would reveal the truth about Cam and probably get kicked out of the school!" Hailey said and threw her hands up in the air. "It's brilliant!!!"

"But what if we get in trouble?" Claire said and bit her lip.

"We won't. Trust me on this one. Angela is probably going to like the attention she's going to get. And trust me, she's going to get_ plenty_ of it."

"Well, just as long as your right about Cam, I'm in." Claire said and gave a nervous giggle.

"Hey….you can't take part of this until you officially join the club." Hailey said and crossed her arms.

"Ok, fine, I'll join." Claire said and smiled.

"So it's a deal then? Were going to destroy Angela?"

"Well, you can do that. I just want my boyfriend back." Claire said seriously.

"It's settled then. Well put our plot into action at the upcoming Halloween party this year." Hailey said and grinned. But she then yelled out a yelp as she felt something clutching her. She looked down to see Katie kneeling on the floor with her arms wrapped around Hailey. "I love you." She said and gave a goofy grin.

Hailey just turned to Claire and laughed with her.

"This is so gonna rock." Hailey said and narrowed her eyes. "Big time."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(The Alfies Phone Conversation)

"Ok, it's only a couple of days before the Halloween party." Angela said over the phone.

"I think you should totally have it at your house this year." Amber gushed.

"Um, Amb, were in high school now, remember?" Alexandra snapped.

"Sor-ry!" Amber yelled.

"Girls, please, as sad as it sounds were going to the school's one. This years seniors are the biggest losers and sadly we have to follow what they do. And besides, everyone gonna be at this one."

"Well, how about next year?" Alyson, Ambers twin, said in her perky voice.

"Just leat 'er speek!" Amanda shouted. "I 'ad enough of you two idiots jibbar jabber!"

"All-right…" Alyson said. Constantly changing the tone of her voice.

Angela just ignored the whole thing and rolled her eyes. "Ok, so this year our dress-up theme is 'Angela's Angels.'" She said bit her lip.

"Wait, _Angela's_ Angels? What are you gonna be?" Alexandra said in a annoyed tone.

"I'm the alpha angel. Duh." Angela replied and rolled her eyes.

"Sounds allriot with me." Amanda replied and twirled her braid.

"Oh, so is your outfit gonna have so special gold tints and your thong will be visible?" Alexandra said. She was clearly pissed with the whole 'alpha' thing.

"Well, I was gonna do bronze like you guys but add silver, but I _love _that gold idea." Angela said.

"Whatever. I have a ton of people to IM back. You know, they never stop working out." Alexandra said and hung up.

"Well, we gotta go to." Amber and Alyson said. "Talk to you tomorrow." They said, and hung up.

"Uh! Bitch!" Angela spat.

"' 'ell me about it." Amanda replied. "I 'ate it when they do that whole 'together' thing. It pisses me off!"

"No, not them. I meant Alexandra." Angela replied.

"Oh, yeah, well. I did sense a bit of jealously."

"Well, I think it's more than that. I think she's trying to compete with me. I mean, that's so sad cause her nose is totally too big and her eyebrows are terrible." Angela said and twirled her hair.

"Oh, um. Well, I gess so." Amanda replied. Her voice shook a bit. What did Angela think of her?

"Well, gotta go. Now I have to do a weeks worth for shopping for these f 'in bitches." Angela said. "Love ya." She said and make a kissing sound into the phone. Then hung up.

Amanda looked at the phone, which now make a long annoying dial tone. But within seconds her phone light up and started ringing. Alexandra was calling her.

" 'ello?" Amanda said. What did she want now?

"I can't believe you stayed on the phone with _her_ that long!" Alexandra spat.

"Who Angela?"

"No, Paris Hilton. Yes _her_!"

"Why? Is there a problem? We've been talking with her for years."

"She like, totally pushed you around! And she was being such a bitch with the whole _gold_ thing, and 'I'm the alpha, I'm the leader, you're the loser-beta' shit. I'm so f' in sick of it! It's so bitchy!"

"Will ya just calm down Alex. She's not going to kick you ouwt! Stop acting so jealous."

"How do you know Amanda, huh? Are you constantly tortured with the whole leader thing? Because I am! And I'm sorry Angela made you her slave, and made it that none of this bothers you. But guess what Amanda? It does f' in bother me! So please do NOT tell me that I'm jealous and i'm a bitch. Because I am NOT a bitch. And I am NOT going to get stomped on by Angela's ugly Jimmy Choo shoes. Oh, and you can tell her I said that. So goodbye Amanda, it's been nice knowing you!" Alexandra said in fury. And hung up.

Claire was back at home. It was late, and she was tired. She wanted someone to talk to. But she didn't know who to talk to, now that Cam was gone. Claire sighed and frowned at the picture she saw of them together. She then looked at her empty plastic bag that used to be filled with gummies, and her last CD that Cam gave to her. She felt the tears swell up in her eyes. The memories burned her heart and left a stain on her soul.

"We'll be back together soon Cam, I promise." Claire said and kissed the picture.

Alexandra gritted her teeth after yet another person gave her one of those sappy 'g2g finish homework' message on AIM.

"I have no luck." Alexandra replied and propped on her bed. Suddenly, her phone stared to ring. Alexandra immediately got up and pressed the 'talk' button without even looking at the screen. She was so desperate she'd talk to a telemarketer. (Ok, maybe not _that_ desperate)

"Hello?" She said less like a question and more like a sex sound.

"Heeeeyyyyy….." Said Angela's smooth voice on the other end.

"Oh, hey Angie." Alexandra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What's this about with your little bitch rant, Alex?" Angela said and pursed her lips.

"What? Who told you that?!"

"Oh, you know. A friend."

"She wouldn't…" Alexandra muttered under her breath. But Angela heard it.

"Oh, she's right here. Would you like to talk to her?" Angela responded and cracked open a small smile.

"Hi Alex." Amanda said quietly. "I way just worried about you that's all." Amanda said and then punched Angela in the ribs for tattling on her.

"Hey Amanda, bye Amanda." Alexandra responded.

"Ok fine, be that way." Amanda said and passed the phone over to Angela. (Since she was over her house)

"Awh, Alex, don't be a pouty bitch now." Angela said.

"Oh, I'm the pouty bitch?" Alex said.

"Geeze, chillax Alex, I was just trying to make you feel better. Gawd."

"Don't you 'gawd' me Angie! I'm sick of your little 'you're a loser, I'm the queen' routine! And you call me the bitch!

"Oh, well I guess the twins can be the new betas then." Angela said calmly.

"What!? You _hate _the twins! You said their IQ was like their shoe size!"

"Alex, that's not very nice to say. And it's not even true. So right now you're being the bitch, and I'm being right."

"You're lucky I don't tell them that! Better yet, you're lucky I don't tell everyone about you making out with Cam!"

"Go ahead Alex, they'll never believe you. A good follower never stabs their leader. And besides, you _should _tell everyone about Cam. It will give me more attention. Plus poor little Claire will be all upset and Hailey can beat you up instead." Angela replied with a big smirk on her face.

"Well I just don't think you're being a very good leader Angie." Alex said trying to play along with her wordings.

"Well you're not being a very good follower, but you're being a very good bitch. And getting on my nerves. So go mope to someone else, and leave me be."

"But I…"

"Don't push it Alex, or I'll make sure you're the biggest loser on the planet. Anyways, see ya round. Love ya." Angela said and hung up.

"Oh we'll see who the loser is Angie." Alex whispered to herself. "After all, payback's a bitch."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(At the lockers at BHH)

"Hailey, is what everyone saying true?" Claire said and bit her lip.

"Is what true?" Hailey responded.

"That Cam made out with Angela." Claire said. Her heart felt like a glass that was just shattered after she said that.

"What?! Who told you that?" Hailey said.

"I dunno, I just heard it from other people." Claire said and tugged on her skirt.

"Well I'm sure it's not true." Hailey said and rolled her eyes.

"But what if it is Hailey? The whole school is talking about it and it's making me really upset."

"Why don't you go find out for yourself." Hailey said and pointed at the Alfies. "And I'm sure if you don't react about it too badly, it will piss them off and they'll want to give Cam back to you. Oh, and you should totally do operation YBIHUWSE."

Claire thought hard about what Hailey said and sighed.

"Well, I guess that's not a bad idea. But what if I get dissed again?" She said and sucked on her shirts arm so much it was soaked.

"You won't Claire. You changed, remember?" Hailey said with a smile, and walked off.

"Ok." Claire thought to herself. "I can do this, I can get Cam back! I just can't be a wimp. I gotta be strong." She slightly shut her eyes and made her way towards the girls.

"Um, hey." She said and waved a hand. The same hand that she was sucking on her sleeve.

"Ew! Did you like, pee on your shirt or something!?" Alyson said while a couple of the girls giggled. Claire just ignored them and rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to talk to Angela if you don't mind. In private." Claire said confidently and eyed Angela.

"Oh sure, no problem. Gilrs, can you give me like, just a sec?" She said in her smooth gentle voice. "This shouldn't take long."

Claire made her way over to the side along with Angela and looked at her floor.

"So, what do you want?" Angela said chipperly. "Oh, but I can't give out advice today on how to dress. Or how to do your hair, and how to, well……quit being a loser." Angela said and basicly stared at Claire.

"Well, that's not why I'm here." Claire said. "I wanna know what's up with Cam."

"Oh, that's sweet that you still check up on your ex's. Maybe I should do that sometime." Angela said. "Well, let's see….we made out on Thursday. He called me like, a hundred times. He stroked my hair and told me how cute I was. And he got a peek under my skirt on Wednesday. Gosh Claire, I don't know why you ever wanted to break up with him in the first place. He's just _so_ cute!"

Claries face turned bright red. Did they really do all of those things? Or was Angela just trying to make Claire jealous? Claire took a deep breath and tried to smile. But the only thing that cam out was a weird looking smirk.

"Oh, that's great. I'm so glad things are doing well because , you see. I have some news for you." Claire said. This time she smiled.

"What? What is it?" Angela said half excited, half fake-excited.

"I found out your boyfriend. Oh whoopies, I forgot, your _ex_ boyfriend made out with someone else. You know, after you gave him the message.

"Wait, which boyfriend?" Angela said and totally switched her tone. She was totally into the conversation now.

"You know, Josh. The Junior."

"Wait, Josh? Who did he hook up with?" Angela said and bit her nail.

"Um, I think it was Delia."

"No way!" Angela shrieked. Her face turned bright red. "Oh, I mean, that's crazy that he picked her, I mean, she's such a slut!"

"But wait here's the best part." Claire continued and smiled. "I heard they made out _differently_."

"How different?" Angela said. The polish was now gone from her nail.

"I heard they did it French style. You know the _tongue_." Claire said and smiled. "Oh, and they were both chewing gum, and both of the gum ended up his mouth!" Claire said and squealed.

Angela's was bright red and her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets.

"Oh, wow. Get out!" She said and laughed like a dead person. "That just so funny. Thanks for the info Claire. You're my gossip buddy!" She said and waved. Claire smiled and walked off.

"Ok, like, what was that all about?!?" Alexandra said as Angela walked back to her group.

"Oh shut up Alexandra." Angela said with a pissed face and slapped her on the head.

"Hey, what was that…."

"Amanda, does your older sister still smoke?" Angela said.

"Oh my god Angela, are you reallay that upset?" Amnada said and put down her bag.

"Just answer the fuckin' question!" Angela yelled.

"Allriot, yes, she does. In fact I think she left some of her pot in my bag." Amanda replied and made a disgusted face.

"Good girl. Now give it to me." Angela said and held out her hand.

"Elmahgawd, you seriously aren't…." Amber said. But Angela cut her off.

"Oh no, no, no, girls. I'm not going to smoke it. But I'm reporting to Principal Jeffery that Delia did." Angela said as a smiled twisted across her face.

"Delia? Oh yeah, that slutty sophomore. Wow Angela when you really don't like someone you _really_ don't like someone." Alyson replied.

"I know. Don't you just love it?" She said and made her way the Principals office.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(At the BHH meeting hall)

Claire nervously looked at Katie and Hailey. "Do you think this has to do with any of us?" She whispered.

"Um, why would the principal have a meeting with everyone with us in it when the meeting is _about_ us? I mean, if we did something really bad then we would have been expelled already." Katie said with a smile. Hailey just rolled her eyes.

"Settle down now everyone." The principal's strict voice shouted to everyone. "Now, I gathered all of you here today with a serious matter." He said and paused. "A student came to me and reported that another student had been smoking pot. Which is strictly forbidden on this school's campus." The teacher paused again and looked at all the surprised faces.

"The student's family has been notified and the student is currently in a suspension. While that student is in suspension, we will deice weather or not that student is allowed back to Beverly Hills High again."

Claire, Katie, and Hailey exchanged nervous glances. Then looked around the area at everyone. Everyone's expression appeared to be the same as the girl's except one group. Angela's group. They were exchanging smiles and giving each other high-fives.

"As a result." The principal continued. "There will be no Halloween party and every student in this school will be checked for drugs everyday." The principal shouted over the jeering boos.

"Ok Claire, you were right. Operation GAH (get Angela high) would have been a BAD idea." Hailey whispered to Claire.

"Hailey, this isn't a time for joking. This is serious." Claire said.

"Well, who do you think it was anyway?" Katie whispered.

"I don't know. I'm just scared that maybe Angela did this. And made up that Cam was doing all this." Claire said and started crying.

"Oh, problem solved Cam's right there." She said and pointed to him. He was sitting 2 spots down from Angela.

"Yeah, well still. This could be bad guys." Claire said and stopped crying. "Real bad."

"I _cannot _you pulled that off!" Alyson said and jumped up and down squealing.

"Yeah, and now you get to have your party!" Said Amber, her twin. And they both jumped up and down together.

"Will you two just shut up?' Angela snapped.

"Allllllriiiiight….." They said and folded their arms.

"Gawd…" Angela said and applied her lipstick. She then turned around and smiled. "Ok girls, here it goes." She said and waved her butt.

"Go get 'em girl!" Alyson shouted and squealed.

Angela turned around midway and raised an eyebrow. "Alyson, don't make yourself look like a loser. And don't make me angry." She said and turned back around headed for Josh.

"Heyyyyy there." Angela purred and put an arm around Josh.

"Oh, hey." He said and half smiled. "Um, aren't you dating Cam?"

Angela looked at him and laughed. "You're funny Josh." She said and smiled. "I just came here to check up on you. You know, after what happened with your, um, _girlfriend_."

"What?" Josh said.

"You know, Miss 'I'm so cool I smoke pot' Angela said and raised an eyebrow.

"Angela, what are you talking about?" Josh said.

"Oh come _on_ Josh. Don't you know? You're girlfriend Delia was the one. The one who ruined everything.

"Wait Delia did all that?" Josh said.

"Yeah and she…"

"Wait, first of all, she's totally not my girlfriend. And second, how do you know?" Josh said and looked at her with complete confusion.

"Oh Josh you're so cute. I get it, you're trying to make me feel better about what_ really_ happened and you want to ask _me_ to be you're girlfriend now." Angela said and laughed.

"Look, I figured you broke up with me after you started dating Cam. But I never got a girlfriend ever since." He said.

"Oh Josh.."

"I'm serious Angela. Gosh, you're acting so weird today. You know what, I'm glad you're with Cam now. Because now I'm going to take your advice and finally get a girlfriend."

"Josh, I…."

"It's ok Angela. You gave me the memo. I'll go do what you said and get a girlfriend because I thought we actually had a chance to be together. But I guess I was wrong. So goodbye, and good luck with Cam." He said and walked off.

As Josh walked of Angela's head split in the different ways. How could she be so stupid? How did she not realize that Claire set her up? She ran furiously down the hall and met up with her friends who were still in the same position as they were when Angela left.

"Soooooooo, how did it go?" Amber asked and giggled.

"Just shut it Amber! Your so f' in annoying! And you're such a stupid slut! Your so lucky I even let you be apart of _us_!" If it weren't for me you would just be some stupid loser who we would just so happen to make fun of! Yes, you and your stupid sister! So just shut up, and back up!" Angela yelled and pushed passed her.

"Alexandra, give me by planner." Angela said with her arm already out.

"But why do I…"

"Just f' in do it!" Angela screeched and held her head.

"Gawd, ok!" Alex said and rolled her eyes. With it, Angela took a pen and opened to a clean page in her daily organizer. In it she scribbled down a quick note on the page. It read:

_Note to self: KILL CLAIRE_


End file.
